Ice and snow
by Lord Cedric-ryuichi
Summary: Lo que el amor pudo unir, quizás la guerra sea capaz de separarlo. ¿Podrá el amor durar mas allá de las fronteras o se apagará como una vela bajo la lluvia?. Dejen reviews porfa.
1. I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, y que son del maga de Gravitation, propiedad de Maki Murakami.

Aclaración: Diálogos entre comillas, pensamientos en letra cursiva.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ice and Snow

La primavera ya había llegado al pequeño y apacible pueblecito de Little Hunglon un pueblecito situado en la campiña inglesa, que era sin lugar a dudas, la zona mas hermosa de toda Inglaterra, especialmente en esas fechas.

Little Hunglon era un pueblecito costero, y su muelle era uno de los mas importantes en esos momentos en todo el país. También poseía uno de los parques mas envidiados de Europa, los Jardines Colgantes de Little Hunglon. Dicho parque poseía las mas maravillosas especies vegetales del mundo entero y, ni si quiera los Jardines Colgantes de Babilonia hubieran podido igualarlos.

Los habitantes de este lugar también eran conocidos en el mundo, debido a su hospitalidad y sobretodo a su belleza.

El alcalde del pueblecito era un hombre mayor, de unos setenta años. Llevaba mas de veinte años en la alcaldía, y el pueblo seguía reeligiéndolo como alcalde.

Tsukino Sakuma, que era así como se llamaba, tenia un hijo de unos treinta años, y sin lugar a dudas, el mas guapo de todo el pueblo. Se llamaba Ryuichi Sakuma.

Todas las muchachas del pueblo suspiraban por el, y muchas de ellas ya se habían declarado, pero todas ellas fueron rechazadas por el joven Ryuichi.

Aquel sábado de 1802 se celebraba un pequeño baile, presidido por la familia Uesugi, la familia mas rica y sin duda más influyente de todo Little Hunglon.

Su mansión, la mas grande de todo el lugar, se situaba en lo alto de la colina central y poseía las fuentes y plantas mas preciosas de la ciudad, exceptuando las de los Jardines Colgantes.

Ryuichi Sakuma se encontraba en esos momentos sentado a la sombra de uno de los árboles mas antiguos de todo el Jardín, un álamo negro.

Entre sus manos, sostenía delicadamente un libro que, a pesar de ser nuevo, las tapas que lo recubrían estaban bastantes desgastadas, a excepción del título, que podía leerse claramente.

Su pelo verde brillaba con los pocos rayos del solo que dejaba pasar las tupidas ramas del árbol. Sus ojos brillaban mas cuanto mas leía de aquel libro, que parecía tenerle absorto en el.

Sus delicados dedos recorrían las paginas del libro con mucha sutileza y cuidado, como si fuera en esos momentos, lo mas importante para él.

El tiempo seguía su curso, y Ryuichi ni si quiera se percato de que el mediodía ya había llegado y que tan solo en una hora debía presentarse en el ayuntamiento, debido a una importante reunión con su padre.

El tiempo seguía pasando, y cada vez se acercaba mas la hora de la reunión, y Ryuichi seguía absorto en el libro, hasta que un ruido, producido posiblemente por un conejo, distrajo la atención de peliverde, que decidió marcharse.

Mientras caminaba por un camino de piedra, rumbo a las escaleras de mármol para poder bajar al nivel inferior y de ese poder bajar hasta la calle, el mismo conejo que antes le había importunado, había salido de entre unos arbustos y se había colado entre sus piernas, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayese al suelo, haciendo que el libro que sostenía entre sus manos saliera disparado y cayera por las escaleras de blanco mármol.

"¡No!" –grito Ryuichi al ver como el libro caía-

Ryuichi intento ponerse de pie, pero al parecer con la caída se había lastimado un tobillo, y no podía mantenerse levantado.

"Genial, llegaré tarde a la reunión con mi padre y el libro se ha caído por las escaleras" – dijo Ryuichi con un tono de ligero sarcasmo-

"¿Así que este libro es tuyo, ¿verdad?" –Dijo una misteriosa voz-

"¿Qui...quien anda ahí? –preguntó tembloroso Ryuichi.

"Vamos, no me digas que no reconoces mi voz. Me has decepcionado Ryu, y yo que creía que éramos amigos, pero parece que ya ni recuerdas mi voz. Por cierto, no te volveré a prestar los libros de mi hermano, viendo como los tratas"

"Tatsuha, ¿eres tu verdad?" –pregunto Ryuichi algo tembloroso todavía-

"Quien voy a ser –dijo mientras subía por las escaleras con el libro en sus brazos- tan solo te acordaste por lo del libro, ¿o fue por otra cosa?"

"Por favor, ayúdame a levantarme, si llego tarde de esta mi padre me mata"

Tatsuha se agacho a su lado y le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo, mientras le decía:

"Haber si tienes mas cuidado, la próxima vez quizás no este yo para ayudarte"

Ryuichi se incorporo gracias a la ayuda de Tatsuha. Este era el menor de los hermanos Uesugi, y aunque el peliverde le doblaba en edad, eran muy bueno amigos.

Tatsuha era un chico de unos quince años. Su pelo de color oscuro, dejaba caer unos desordenados mechones sobre su frente, incluso cubriendo sus ojos. Su ropa estaba compuesta por una camisa blanca, casaca negra, y pantalones y zapatos del mismo.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y atravesaron los Jardines Colgantes, hasta llegar a la calle. Apenas quedaban diez minutos para que empezara la reunión, y aunque el ayuntamiento estaba cerca, en el estado en que se encontraba Ryu no podía llegar.

"Por mucho que corramos no llegaremos, no con el tobillo así Ryuichi" –dijo Tatsuha sutilmente-

"Pero.. pero mi padre me matará" –dijo Ryuichi algo preocupado-

"No te preocupes, iré hasta allí y se lo diré, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Gracias Tatsuha, me harías un gran favor"

Tatsuha se fue corriendo en dirección al ayuntamiento. Entre tanto Ryu, como pudo, se sentó en uno de los precioso bancos de madera que se encontraban frente al jardín.

Durante la ausencia de Tatsuha, Ryuichi continuó leyendo el libro hasta que una persona se coloco delante de él.

"Buenos días Sakuma-san, ¿disfrutando de un buen libro?"

Ante el se encontraba un hombre rubio, muy parecido a Tatsuha, la única diferencia eran la edad, ya que este tenia veintiún años y que tenia el pelo rubio, aunque en estos momentos estaba cubierto por un gran sombrero de copa de color negro. En su mano derecha, llevaba un bastón con la empuñadura de plata.

"Buenas días Yuki. Pues si, la verdad es que es muy bueno, me lo dejo su hermano"

"Me alegra que mi hermano se tome tanta libertad con mis cosas"

"¿Es de usted, lo siento no lo sabia" – La tensión entre ellos estaba aumentado por momentos-

"Entonces, ¿me lo devuelve ya?" –Preguntó algo enojado-

"Lo lamento, es demasiado interesante como para hacerlo, en cuanto lo termine se lo daré a su hermano, téngalo seguro"

"Por si no lo sabes usted me esta robando" -Dijo con una mirada cruel y asesina-

"Cuanto lo lamento, si quiere vaya usted y denúncieme, pero ahora déjeme terminar el libro" –Le replicó burlonamente al rubio-

"Estoy intentando no faltarle al respeto, y me esta costando mucho ya que me esta poniendo de los nervios, así que por favor, devuélvame el libro ya o aténgase a las consecuencias"

El peliverde ni si quiera se molesto en contestar, y seguía leyendo el libro con especial interés.

"Usted se lo ha buscado"

Con estas palabras, el joven Yuki arrebato de las manos de Ryuichi el libro y se marcho caminando calle abajo con el libro.

Al rato Tatsuha regresó acompañado del padre de Ryuichi, y entre los dos se lo llevaron a la casa de Ryuichi, donde le dejaron reposando.

A las seis de la tarde, uno de los criados de la casa entro en la habitación de Ryuichi.

"Señor, debería vestirse ya. El baile comenzara en media hora y ya debería estar listo. El coche ya espera abajo"

"Gracias Shuichi, ahora me visto"

"¿Necesita el señor ayuda?"

"No gracias, puedes retirarte ya. Por cierto, dígale al ama de llaves que volveré alrededor de las once, no mas tarde"

"Esta bien señor"

El joven criado se retiro dejando a Ryuichi a solas.

El peliverde comprobó que su tobillo esta en perfectas condiciones, así que levantándose de la cama, fue a buscar la ropa mas adecuada, escogiendo un camisa blanca, una casaca gris a juego con los pantalones, una capa negra y unos zapatos del mismo color.

Antes de salir de la habitación recogió un precioso bastón, recuerdo de su abuelo y su sombrero de copa de lo mas coqueto.

Al salir de la casa, el coche de caballos estaba esperándole.

Los caballos relinchaban nerviosamente, cosa que asusto un poco a Ryuichi, ya que los caballos no eran de su agrado.

Subió al coche y enseguida el conductor se puso en marcha en dirección a la mansión Uesugi.

La sinuosa mansión esta perfectamente decorada con motivos fantásticos y mitológicos, seguramente encargados por el señor Tohma, el dueño de la casa.

En la fiesta se encontraban todos los habitantes del pueblo, desde el zapatero Bremon hasta el doctor Cedric.

Ryuichi se encontraba en medio del salón, completamente solo. A lo lejos podía ver a Tatsuha hablando con unos amigos, y al insoportable de Yuki en otra esquina rodeado de mujeres.

En cuanto algunas chicas divisaron al peliverde acudieron raudas cual rayo hasta rodearle completo, sin embargo Ryuichi se deshizo rápidamente de ellas y se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas de terciopelo rojo que se encontraban cerca de Yuki, sin embargo no mira para este, y mantuvo su mirada fija en el suelo.

Al cabo de cinco minutos Tohma hizo acto de presencia acompañado de Mika, que llevaba un precioso vestido rojo.

"Amigos, como sabéis todos los años celebro una fiesta este mismo día para celebrar la llegada de la primavera, pero este año esta fiesta no es solo eso, si no que, el heredero de nuestra fortuna, Yuki Eiri, ha elegido prometida. La verdad es que todavía no conozco el nombre de la afortunada, por eso me gustaría que Yuki lo anunciara delante de todos, y si la señorita se encuentra en la sala, seguro será un momento muy especial"

Todas las mujeres de la sala se pusieron nerviosas y empezaron a temblar, esperando que su nombre fuera el que saliera de los labios del rubio.

Éste, que se encontraba apoyado en una de las columnas del salón, dirigió sus pasos a donde estaba Tohma.

"Si, es cierto lo que Tohma ha dicho, ya he encontrado a la persona que amo. La verdad, no era mi intención declararme ante ustedes pero, veo que no ay mas remedio.

La persona a la que amo es..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capitulo.

Siento mucho haberlo dejado así, pero creo que es mejor porque al menos tendrán el interés de saber como continua muahahahahaha.

Ya saben, por favor deje reviews, son de agradecer.

5


	2. II

Ice and Snow

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

La verdad, no era mi intención declararme ante ustedes pero, veo que no ay mas remedio.

La persona a la que amo es...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de pronunciar el nombre de aquella persona, Yuki tomo un trago de champagne en una refinada copa decorada con motivos florales.

"La persona que amo es..."

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna otra palabra, Ryuichi salió de la habitación. Según él, ya había escuchado demasiadas tonterías, y no quería seguir haciéndolo.

Ryuichi salió del salón y empezó a dar vueltas por la casa. Todavía era pronto, y el cochero tardaría bastante en regresar a buscarle.

Mientras recorría la casa, llegó a una gran habitación y aunque estaba en penumbras, pudo divisar que las paredes estaban cubiertas por unas enormes estanterías.

Ryuichi empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos, hasta encontrar una cerilla, que encendió lo mas rápido posible.

La tenue luz que desprendía la cerilla ilumino levemente la habitación, lo suficiente como para poder encontrar una pequeña lamparilla dorada, situada encima de una mesita de madera.

Ryuichi encendió la lámpara y apago su cerilla.

Ahora la luz de la lámpara ilumino por completo la habitación, y Ryuichi pudo admirar la belleza de aquella habitación.

Como antes había visto, las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías, pero no unas simples estanterías. Éstas habían sido hechas artesanalmente, con pequeños relieves y detalles en plata, lo que le dotaba de una majestuosidad impresionante. Pero no fueron las estanterías lo que le llamo la atención al peliverde, si no la gran cantidad de libros que había en éstas.

Los libros, estaban perfectamente ordenados, y sin una gota de polvo sobre ellos, sin embargo, el que mas atrajo a Ryuichi fue un libro tapizado en cuero que se encontraba en el escritorio situado en frente de la majestuosa ventana, ahora tapada por unas

enormes cortinas.

Acercándose lentamente hacia el escritorio, pudo divisar que el libro, era sin lugar a dudas el que Yuki le había arrebatado de sus manos. Sin duda, aquella era la ocasión perfecta para terminar el libro sin que nadie le molestara.

Sentándose en la delicada silla de madera, Ryuichi se dispuso a abrir el libro.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y ya eran casi las once de la noche, hora en la que el cochero pasaría a recogerlo.

Apenas le quedaban por leer tres páginas, cuando una voz procedente de esa misma habitación hizo que Ryuichi dejara el libro nuevamente sobre la mesa.

"Parece que no te ha quedado bastante claro que no tocaras mi cosas Sakuma-san" –dijo Yuki , que estaba situado detrás del peliverde-

"De veras lo lamento señor Eiri. Y ahora si me permite continuar con lo que estaba haciendo se lo agradecería. Además seguro que su prometida le está esperando" –Respondió Ryuichi en un tono bastante burlón-

"Le responderé por partes querido amigo. Lo primero, no pienso dejarle en paz ya que se encuentra en mi biblioteca y esta molestando. Segundo, si usted no hubiera sido tan maleducado quizás se hubiera enterado que no hay ninguna prometida, ya que misteriosamente se había marchado del salón antes de que lo dijera"

"Cuanto lo siento por usted, debe de estar destrozado" –dijo Ryuichi con una sonrisa en su rostro-

"¿Todavía no entendió lo que le estoy intentando decir verdad?"

"La verdad es que no, ni tampoco me interesa. La verdad ya me tengo que ir. Lamento muchísimo tener que dejarle aquí solo, pero piense que siempre puede hacer monólogos interiores, seguro le salen mas rentable"

Ryuichi se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, sin embargo el rubio se coloco en su camino impidiéndole el paso.

"¿Qué se cree que esta haciendo señor Eiri, déjeme pasar"

"Tan baka como siempre. Ryuichi se de tus sentimientos hacia mí, y estoy seguro que tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti, así que no te hagas mas el crédulo".

"No se de que me habla y por favor, apártese de mi camino de una vez. De veras que me esta incomodando"

Yuki ni siquiera se movió ni un centímetro, si no que con la ayuda de su bastón empujó a Ryuichi contra una de las estanterías, quedando completamente inmóvil debido a la fuerza ejercida por el rubio.

"He dicho que me suelte. No siento nada hacia usted ¿lo entiende?" –dijo Ryuichi con pequeñas lágrimas que empezaban a escaparse de sus preciosos ojos-

"Deja de decir estupideces. ¿Acaso te crees que estoy ciego, ¿qué no conozco el brillo de tus ojos cuando se cruzan con los míos?

Ryuichi intento zafarse, aunque en vano. Al notar la intención del peliverde, Yuki se acercó lo máximo que pudo a Ryuichi, pegando mejilla con mejilla.

"Te deseo Sakuma-san. Deseo que solo seas mío" –susurro Yuki en un tono bastante sensual y provocativo-

"Su..suélteme. No quiero nada con usted... no pu.."

"No puedes porque tu padre no lo aceptara ¿verdad?" –interrumpió Yuki antes de que Ryuichi terminara su frase-

Antes de que el peliverde pudiera contestar, Yuki se adueño de los labios de Ryuichi en un apasionado beso.

"Lo ves Ryuichi, tu también me deseas, no lo niegues" –dijo Yuki separándose a una distancia prudencial de Ryuichi-

"Yu...Yuki, ¿porqué ha hecho eso?"

"Por favor, sabes que si no lo hubiera hecho jamás hubieras aceptado tus sentimientos, así que no me quedó otra opción"

"Es tarde señor Yuki, me debo ir. El cochero espera por mí" –dijo Ryuichi mirando un pequeño reloj colgado en una de las paredes del cuarto que indicaba las once y cuarto de la noche-

Yuki se apartó de Ryuichi dejándole el camino libre. Sin embargo antes de que Ryuichi saliera de la habitación, se dio media vuelta y corrió donde estaba el rubio, proporcionándole un tímido beso en los labios y acto seguido salió corriendo de la habitación.

Los pasillos de la casa estaban desiertos, y Ryuichi no tardo en llegar a la salida de la mansión.

El cochero no aparecía por ninguna parte, así que Ryuichi no tuvo mas alternativa que ir caminando hasta su casa.

Aunque esta se encontraba relativamente cerca, Ryuichi se encontraba cansado y el tobillo había empezado a dolerle de nuevo, así que llego a la casa como pudo.

La casa de el peliverde se encontraba en el barrio comercial, cercano a todas las tiendas y negocios del pueblo.

La vivienda era una casita de dos plantas bastante bien decorada. En la planta de abajo se encontraban la cocina, el salón y las habitaciones de los dos criados: Noriko, el ama de llaves y Shuichi, el criado.

Noriko había crecido junto con Ryuichi, y ambos tenían la misma edad. Esta era la hija de el mayordomo de su padre, y al irse Ryuichi a vivir a su propia casa había contratado a Noriko.

Shuichi era algo más jovencito, acababa de cumplir los diecinueve años. El muchacho había llegado hace algunos años a Little Hunglon, y desde muy pequeño había trabajado a las ordenes de Ryuichi, y ahora era el otro mejor amigo de Ryuichi.

Ryuichi entró silenciosamente, ya que casi llegaba dos horas mas tarde de lo que en un principio había dicho, sin embargo Noriko y Shuichi se encontraban en el salón, sentados en el sofá de cuero blanco.

"Llegas tarde Ryuichi. Nos has tenido muy preocupados. Además, ¿qué horas son estas de llegar, ¿has estado bebiendo verdad?"

Noriko empezó a formular preguntas que Ryuichi no podía contestar, y que no le dejaba tiempo.

"Noriko cálmate, deja que Ryuichi se explique. ¿A que se debe que llegues tan tarde?" –pregunto Shuichi en un tono mas serio de lo normal-

"Pues... la verdad es que... yo estaba allí y luego él también estaba allí, y luego paso eso y ... me encuentro muy cansado, mejor hablamos mañana ¿si?"

"Ni se te ocurra mover un mísero pelo señoriíto. Ahora mismo me vas a contar todo lo que ha pasado" –dijo Noriko en un tono que infundía miedo-

"Pues... yo me había salido del salón y llegue a una biblioteca y me puse a leer un libro. Y no paso nada más" –dijo Ryuichi temblando de miedo por la mirada asesina de Noriko-

"Estas mintiendo Sakuma Ryuichi. Puedo ver el miedo en tus ojos, y solo se que es cuando mientes. Así que como no me cuentes que ha pasado, sabes que te espera ¿verdad?" –amenazo Noriko-

"Esta bien, esta bien. ¿Quieren saberlo verdad?" –ambos asintieron- "Pues lo que pasó es que mientras estaba leyendo en la biblioteca Yuki llego y me beso" -dijo Ryuichi enrojeciéndose al máximo nivel-

"¿Qué te beso el señor Yuki? –preguntaron Noriko y Shuichi a la vez-

"Si, pero por favor, no se lo digáis a nadie"

"Y, ¿te gusta o te forzó? –pregunto Shuichi-

"No seas idiota, claro que le gusto, ¿acaso no ves que se ha sonrojado todo?. Pregunta cosas mas lógicas Shuichi. Por cierto, ¿te toco mientras te besaba? Porque si no es así..."

"Noriko, Shuichi, ¡ya basta!. No tengo que explicaros nada de lo que pasó, y si lo hago es porque sois mis amigos, así que no abuséis de mi confianza"

"Lo sentimos señor, no pretendíamos ofenderle" –dijo Shuichi con la mirada triste-

"No te disculpes Shuichi, es el quien debe disculparse. Nunca nos contó que le gustara el señoriíto Yuki" –dijo Noriko dulcemente mientras acariciaba el precioso pelo de Shuichi-

"Lo siento, de veras, pero es que, no sabía lo que sentía por el hasta que me beso. Y si ahora me disculpáis, creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir"

Dicho esto, Ryuichi subió las escaleras, sin embargo una voz lo interrumpió.

"¿Le amas Ryuichi?. Y por favor, contéstame con sinceridad" –preguntó Noriko-

"Creo que si Noriko, creo que si"

En ese mismo instante, un hombre con uniforme de la guardia real, llegaba a la mansión de los hermanos Uesugi, a lomos de un caballo blanco grisáceo.

"Abran la puerta. Es un asunto urgente"

Rápidamente Tohma bajo las escaleras y llego a la puerta, donde hizo pasar al misterioso hombre.

"¡Robert, que sorpresa. ¿Qué haces por aquí?.

"Tohma, traigo un mensaje muy urgente"

"¿Qué ha pasado, estas pálido. Mandare que te preparen una habitación y puedas descansar"

"¿No me has oído, ha ocurrido algo muy grave. Nuestros espías han confirmado lo que pensábamos Tohma. Nuestros temores se han hecho realidad"

"No, no puede ser cierto. Si todo ha estado muy tranquilo, no hay signos de hostilidad"

"Si Tohma, Napoleón esta convocando un ejercito. Creemos que la guerra empezará a principios de año.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, os mantuve en ascuas, pero muchos de vosotros ya sabías quien iba a ser mi pareja estrella ¿verdad? Pero ahora, ¿de que conocía Tohma a el hombre misterioso, ¿por qué informan a Tohma de algo así? ¿Describiré a Napoleón como un enano peleón? Pues ahora saber eso, a leer el siguiente capitulo.

Este capitulo es mi regalo de navidad para todos ustedes (lamento que sea un furby o un coche, pero que se le va a hacer)

Lamento decirles, que hasta después de navidades no podré actualizar, y si lo hago será de suerte.

Ahora toca contestar a los reviews:

A **rikkkutomoe: **Pelusilla, eres algo sádica. Mira que querer matar a Mika tan solo porque se acuesta con Tohma y tu no ¬¬. Que egoísta.

Espero que sigas leyendo, bueno, me encargo yo de eso muahahaha

A **Cat: **Jaja.. una que adivino la pareja a la primera.También influyo que te lo dijera ¿verdad?. Pues sigue leyendo, y que no te estrenen tanto los niños xD

A** lain**: Bueno, la idea no la cogí precisamente de la historia que contaban en DNAngel, pero es cierto que tiene cierto parecido. Espero que no me acusen de plagio. Espero que sigas leyendo

A **moniyaz**: Waa... gracias. Pues lo continué prontito. No os podéis quejar xDD

A **Ai-chan**: Bueno, no soy muy partidario del Tatsuha x Ryuichi prefiero mas esta pareja, que le voy a hacer. La verdad es que Yuki se vería raro con esa ropa, pero bueno, así era la moda, que le vamos a hacer.

Bye byee

A **Asusa**: Siempre haciéndome sufrir, Yuki wonka xD. Se que te gusta molestarme y hacerme de sufrir, pero a veces pienso que lo haces de verdad. Ne, ya sabia yo que eras de esta época, tanta arruguita era raro en ti (okis, no me mates). Bueno, para que veas que se responderte en mas de cinco líneas, ay no, si todavía llevo cuatro, así que te diré que esta semana te quedas tu con Sofi-chan porque yo tengo gira con NG, así que cuídala muchito. Ai shiteru o

You´re sweet baka+

A **Mels**: Antes que nada te diré que no soy una niñita, soy un chico -.- (todo el mundo me confunde! Que depresión)) Lo siguiente, si my sweet daddy tendrá razón, soy un sádico masoquista, que le voy a hacer. Por cierto, si me matas ¿quién continuara el fic?

A **+Chihiro+** : Yuki Wonka, vaya cosas mas graciosas que se te ocurren. Pues si, lo había dejado allí para que siguieras leyendo y en suspenso (lo dicho soy un sádico masoquista u.u)

Bueno.. byeeeee

A **AISHITERU-SHUICHI**: Bueno, al menos conseguí mi propósito que era dejaros con las ganas. Bueno mas... aca tienes mas, no se si será suficiente, pero tendrás algo mas


	3. III

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Maki Murakami, y los uso sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Aclaración: Diálogos entre comillas, pensamientos en letra cursiva.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ice and Snow

El misterioso hombre llamado Robert, continuaba de pie, en la entrada de la mansión. Tras una breve conversación, Tohma realizó una invitación para que se quedara a descansar en la casa esa noche, cosa que el soldado de la Guardia Real aceptó gustosamente.

Le introdujo en la habitación de invitados mas lujosa de toda la casa, decorada gustosamente en colores rojos – dominando este color- y plateado. Cabe destacar el precioso espejo situado en una de las paredes de la habitación. El espejo era de elegante plata y poseía forma de lágrima. También era de mención la cama, construida con madera de pino -al igual que el suelo- y con una colcha con formas de rosas en ellas, cuyos pétalos de color rojo intenso, contrastaba con el tallo dorado.

El hombre se acomodo en la habitación, y una de las muchas sirvientas que trabajaban en la casa no tardo en traerle una abundante comida que el hombre no tardo en comérsela.

A continuación, se quito su sudado uniforme, el cual acomodó sutilmente sobre una de las delicadas sillas de la habitación.

Su cuerpo, tan solo cubierto por unos calzones, dejaba ver como los años de entrenamiento habían dado sus frutos, y había conseguido un cuerpo musculoso, pero sin exceso.

Después de ponerse una muda ropa que la criada había traído junto con la comida, se tumbó a descansar en la cama y a dormir, ya que al día siguiente debía hablar con Tohma sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el país.

El día amaneció frío, algo raro para un día de mayo.

Las flores de los jardines de los habitantes mas ricos se habían congelado durante la noche y ahora se empezaban a descongelar, el césped se encontraba húmedo, debido a las gotas del rocío. Y todo esto, daba una sensación de hermosura suprema, pero sin lugar a dudas, el lugar que mas bello había quedado habían sido los Jardines Colgantes, cuya hermosura natural había aumentado gracias al aspecto que las pequeñas flores, tales como amapolas o azucenas, habían adquirido al descongelarse, ya que las pequeña gotas de agua que aun quedaban en sus finos pétalos, daban la impresión de que eran las criaturas mas frágiles del planeta.

En estos momentos, todo el pueblo empezaba a salir de sus hogares y se dirigían a sus negocios y trabajos.

El médico caminaba por las calles en dirección a su consulta, que se encontraba cercana a la casa de Ryuichi, de la cual salió Noriko y se dirigió rumbo al mercado para realizar las compras del día. Junto a ella, el muchacho peliverde salió de la casa, pero no para acompañarla al mercado, si no para dirigirse a su trabajo, para el cual ya llegaba tarde.

Por suerte, su lugar de trabajo se encontraba a escasos metros de su casa, ya que era la clínica del médico de la ciudad. Su trabajo, sin duda uno de los más simples, era el recepcionista.

"Llegas tarde otra vez Ryuichi, da gracias a que no hay consultas hasta dentro de una hora" – le dijo el doctor en tono cariñoso al oírle entrar –

"Lo lamento muchísimo, no volverá a suceder" – espeto Ryuichi –

La mañana paso rápidamente en la pequeña consulta, y tan solo dos personas habían acudido a ella:

Una mujer con problemas en su embarazo, y una pequeña niña, que se había tragado una moneda.

Sin embargo, en lo que duro esa mañana no se preocupó por los pacientes, ya que no paraba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

"Te deseo Sakuma-san. Deseo que solo seas mío". 

Estas palabras seguían rondando por su cabeza, y no podía hacer nada por olvidarlas. Contra mas trataba de hacerlo, mas lo recordaba, y eso le producían unos sentimientos que jamás antes había experimentado.

El reloj de pared tocó las tres y media. Eso significaba la hora de cierre de la consulta, y Ryuichi salió corriendo de el lugar, no sin antes despedirse del doctor Cedric.

La calle, toda ella compuesta por adoquines de color marrón claro, estaba como siempre a esas horas llena de gente, ya que la mayoría cerraban a esa misma hora y se dirigían a sus hogares, sin embargo Ryuichi no se dirigía a su casa, si no a su lugar secreto, un lugar que era solo de él.

Recorrió la ciudad de punta a punta, hasta llegar a los Jardines Colgantes, los cuales recorrió hasta llegar al último nivel, su preferido. Ese lugar era su escondite secreto debido a que nadie del pueblo subía hasta allí arriba. La mayoría no visitaban los Jardines, solían estar demasiado ocupados con sus asuntos para fijarse en la belleza que los rodeaba.

Ryuichi, el cual llevaba un pequeño maletín de cuero, se sentó a la sombra del álamo negro, y sacó unas hojas de papel de su maletín, y se dispuso a escribir.

Nadie conocía esta pasión de Ryuichi, le encantaba escribir pequeñas poesías convertirlas en canciones, las cual el mismo interpretaba.

Las horas pasaba y el joven Sakuma Ryuichi apenas había escrito mas de tres versos. Su cabeza no paraba de pensar en una cosa, mejor dicho, en una persona: Yuki Eiri.

La noche estaba cayendo, ya eran aproximadamente las siete de la tarde y ya era la hora adecuada para regresar a casa.

En ese preciso momento, Tohma interrumpía en la habitación de invitados, donde el joven soldado Robert descansaba plácidamente sobre la cama.

"Se supone que deberíamos haber hablado hace horas Robert, y sigues en la habitación" – le espeto Tohma bastante nervioso-

"Seguchi, si tan impaciente estabas haber acudido a mi antes" –le replico sin ganas el otro joven-

"De todas formas, acompáñame a mi despacho. Eso si, vístete primero, no quiero verte así por mi casa" – dijo Tohma bastante impaciente-

"Antes no te molestaba verme así, si no me equivoco, te gustaba verme con menos ropa incluso, mejor dicho, sin ropa" – le reprendió Robert, con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro mientras se vestía-

"Eran otros tiempos y otra situación. Ahora si eres tan amable, acompáñame a mi despacho"

Ambos salieron de la habitación, y se dirigieron al despacho de Tohma, el cual se encontraba en la tercera planta de la casa, y ellos estaban en la segunda.

Recorrieron la casa y llegaron a el despacho de Tohma, un lugar bastante exquisito. Las paredes, decoradas en color avellana, tenía colgados unos cuadros bastantes antiguos, y a la opinión de Robert muy caros.

Tohma se sentó en un cómodo sillón de cuero, situado detrás del escritorio, el cual estaba repleto de papales y documentos. A su espalda se encontraba un precioso mapamundi, encuadrado en un marco hecho de oro fino.

Tohma le hizo una seña para que el soldado se sentara en una silla colocado frente al escritorio.

"Bueno Tohma, ya estamos donde tu querías. Ahora, ¿que quieres que te cuente?" – pregunto Robert en un tono burlesco, aunque muy provocador –

"Bien lo sabes. Tan solo te he dado alojamiento y comida porque necesito esa información para ayudar al rey, no por lo que haya pasado entre nosotros"

"Tan descortés como siempre, no has cambiado nada en estos años –farfullo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros-. Ahora bien, te diré todo lo que se –dijo el hombre, con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-. Como ya te dije, esos asquerosos franceses planean atacarnos. Están bajo las ordenes de ese tal Napoleón, y para serte sincero no estamos muy seguros de cuantos hombres están de su lado o si cuenta con la ayuda de algún otro país.

Tohma se agitaba inquieto en su cómodo sillón de cuero pero no debido a la noticia que Robert le acababa de anunciar, si no por la mirada de éste.

Tohma se levantó del sillón y se acercó a donde se encontraba Robert para acariciar su perfecto rostro con gran delicadeza y ofrecerle una grata sonrisa –aquella sonrisa fue, sin lugar a dudas, la sonrisa más falsa que había hecho en su vida, u que probablemente volviera a hacer –

"Mi adorado Robert –dijo tranquilamente Tohma- como bien te dije antes, no deseo nada contigo. Como bien sabes estoy felizmente casado con Mika, y por nada me rebajaría a tener algo contigo otra vez"

"Vamos Tohma, recordemos los viejos tiempos. ¿No te apetece volver a probar la carne de uno de tus ex-discípulos? –dijo pícaramente Robert mientras una de sus manos se ceñían a la cintura del rubio-

"No –dijo Tohma apartándose bruscamente del lado de Robert- y ahora, vete de mi casa y no regreses jamás. No quiero verte cerca de mi casa nunca más, ni siquiera cerca de Little Hunglon.

El muchacho salió de la habitación y bajo por las escaleras hasta el hall, donde el joven Yuki estaba esperaba ansioso por algo.

"Buenas tardes muchacho" –dijo Robert cuando pasó a su lado, dedicándole una grata sonrisa-

El joven Yuki no contestó, tan solo le dedico una fría mirada y se dio la vuelta, sin embargo antes de que lo hiciera el brazo de el hombre lo detuvo.

"Suélteme imbécil, usted no es quién para sujetarme de esta manera" –dijo completamente enojado Yuki-

"Vamos, vamos. Un señorito como usted no debería usar ese tipo de palabras o podría acabar en un buen lío" –dijo Robert tras soltar una sonora carcajada- 

Yuki se deshizo de el hombre y se marchó colérico de el hall, subiendo las escaleras y resguardándose en su habitación.

Robert salió de la casa, se montó en su caballo, el cual la noche anterior lo había dejado en la entrada e la mansión, y salió del pueblo a gran velocidad.

La noche ya había caído sobre el pueblo y tan solo una persona se hallaba en la calle, Ryuichi Sakuma. El jovencito recorría a toda la velocidad las calles, tratando de llegar lo mas rápido posible a su casa, antes de que Noriko se enojara con él por volver a llegar tarde.

Al llegar unos minutos mas tardes a su casa, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Shuichi saltando de un lado a otro y a Noriko llorando.

"Que... que ha pasado?" –preguntó Ryuichi muy preocupado-

"¡Te ha llegado una carta de tu amorcito! –gritó muy emocionado Shuichi- ¿no es increíble Ryu? Yo intenté abrirla, pero Nori –esa es la forma cariñosa en la que Shu llamaba a Noriko- no me dejo, así que ya que tu estas aquí. ¡abrámosla!"

Ryuichi hizo caso omiso al pelirrosa, se interesó mas por Noriko, la cuál había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente.

"Nori, cuéntame que te pasa. Quizás te pueda ayudar" –dijo Ryuichi tras ofrecerle un pañuelo-

"Ryuichi ¡eres odioso! ¿Quién habría pensado que encontrarías tu novio antes que yo?"

"¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba? Menuda tonta que te has vuelto. Y tu –dijo mirando al pelirrosa, el cuál sostenía en sus manos la carta- deja de saltar, me estas provocando dolor de cabeza"

"Ryuichi, abre la carta. Quiero leer lo que te ha puesto tu novio" –le replico Shuichi sin parar de soltar-

"Noriko, vete a la cama anda, y no te preocupes, seguro que dentro de poco encuentras a tu príncipe azul. Y tu –volviéndose a referir al pelirrosa- dame la carta e intenta consolar a Noriko" –dijo en tono serio-

"Esta bien" –expuso el pelirrosa, el cual desapareció saltando en busca de Noriko-

Ryuichi subió a su habitación y se desvistió para a continuación ponerse un bonito pijama de seda china.

Tras eso, se acomodó en la cama y recogió el sobre que había dejado sobre una mesita, y se dispuso a leerla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoooooooooola!

Bueno, bueno, año nuevo, capitulo nuevo

Espero que tengan buenos propósitos para este año, como por ejemplo... mmm... dejarme review xD

Intentare actualizar l fic lo antes que me sea posible, pero ahora con al vuelta a clase y todo eso quizás tarde una o dos semanas. Pero no se preocupen, actualizar actualizare

Ahora responderé a los reviews.

A rikkutomoe: Empezaré por lo que más... te llamo sádica porque lo eres, no lo niegues, maldita amante del cuero y cadenas xDD

Para que veas.. Tohma se esta portando muy bien... aunque no me metí con Mika porque hacen pareja tan kwai xD

-----ya podrás ir a por los del autobús en tu coche------

A Mels: Claro que es una pareja kawai. Los hombres mas atractivos juntitos! o

Bueno, te adelanto que Shuichito tendrá parejita... ¿quien? HIMITSU

Bye.. sigue leyendo

A AISHITERU-SHUICHI: Me contenta quye te gustara el fic. Espero que sigas leyendo

A Asusita: Hello "my sweet prometido" Me inspiraste para el final el capitulo... ¿por qué tu no me escribes cartas de amor? UU Yo quiero!

De todas formas... me contento con el anillo –mira el diamante y se le quitan las penas-

Ay si.. me quedo con Sofi-chan esta semana porque.. porque... porque me apetece.

Por cierto... ya me compre el traje para la boda! Pero no te diré como iré. Trae mala suerte y no... no iré vestido de novia como me sugeriste ¬¬

Para que veas que yo también se te responder en reviews largos.. aunque no cuente gran cosa.

Pd: me encanto tu review... eso si que es largo ejem... mal pensados!

A +Chihiro: Hooooola. Si.. eso de que fuera Ryuichi estaba algo claro... si no Asusa me mata... y se quedará viudo. El enanito pelón tardará en salir... de toda formas supongo que me moriré de risa al escribirlo... quizás piense en Sofi-chan con uniforme y armas xDD

PD: Necesitamos una canguro.. sabes de alguna que no dulces a los niños? XDD

A Ai-chan: Wola ò.ó xD

Te informo que he vagueado y leído (tan solo me queda un libro y medio de los siete)

Bueno.. tarde un año en actualizar.. no fue mucho xDDDDDDD... aunque tu con los de FF ni te habrás enterado... entre tu sephi y los otros... xDDDD

Bueno.. ya te obligare a dejar review xDD

Bueno.. a los demás.. cuídense y que tengan un muy buen año.


End file.
